Utopia
by kora45
Summary: Madara Uchiha receives a second chance. After the war ended he is resurectby Kyo and Kyoto , two brothers who are very powerful. But everything has a price and Madara has to help their little sister who is Sakura Harno. Madara finds out a lot of secrets about the ones who ruled the world and decides to stay by the girl's side. Sakura and Madara are the dasaku&Sakura fic


_**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Naruto .**_

_**I want to finish this fic so I will dedicate it all my being. I hope you will like it and it's good to know by now that this is going to be a Sakura fanfiction. It's about Sakura , she's the main character . Well.. reading!**_

* * *

_**There's a fire starting in my heart**_

_**Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark**_

_**Finally I can see you crystal clear**_

* * *

_It was dark...darkness...darker than black. Madara Uchiha was thought to be dead , he was supposed to be on his way to hell paying for all his sins. People like him don't go to Heaven , everybody thinks that Heaven is only for certain persons. Madara had thought this too , for a long time , but everything changed when he woke up. _

Madara's black eyes had opened slowly and lazily. He was in a strange place at least for a dead man. He was in a house , laying on a couch.

He was wearing his black standard Uchiha T-shirt and a pair of long black pants. No armour , no weapons.

'What the hell?' Yelled Madara before looking around him once again. 'At least my afterlife seemed to be comfortable. '

Madara raised his hand and waved it slowly. It wasn't a dream , everything had to be real . He rested in an arm and looked in the room. He was in a decent house most probably in the living room. A small café table was sitting in the middle of the room, the floor was covered with orange carpets and there was also a bookcase and a Tv placed near by. One thing caught Madara's attention;white squers on the walls. There was no doubt , many pictures were missing.

Suddenly , Madara's body became tensioned , he felt someone's else presence. Although the signal was weak he could bet that in the past he felt this chakra.

Madara stood up and felt his body tired he could compare the sensation with a hangover.

His steps were heavy . Madara was ready to face of his fate , he had lost again . Maybe it was the time for him to go...

Madara found himself in front of a half-opened door . Sun rays were landing on the floor shining brightly , so beautiful that the Uchiha was expecting to see the Heaven there. However , he calmed down quickly, he was an Uchiha and Uchihas don't go to Heaven.

Without any precautions he walked in ... and _saw her._

She was sitting on the bed and she was sad. He could have seen the sorrow in those emerald eyes. Her lips were trembling , she wanted to cry she was sad and sad people cry. She was wearing only a T-shirt so Madara could admire her long skinny legs. Her pink hair was ruffled , but in a very cute way.

' _Little dove..._ ' murmured Madara.

Sakura Haruno's eyes widened.

'I bag your pardon.' Said the girl.

Madara pinched himself to be sure that it wasn't a joje made by all of those whose last words for him were " _See you in Hell."_ Seeing that the pinky was waiting for an answer he cleared his throat.

'This was the nickname I had chosen for you during the war. Because you had flown when you tried to kill me. So graceful...'

'And you compared me with a dove , the symboo of peace?'asked Sakura in surprise.

_In what kind of parallel Univers I am right know? _ Said Madara to himslef.

'What's the point? In this a kind of jutsu , a power up Edo Tensei? '

Sakura smiled , if only he jnew what had actually happened. Everything would be hard to believe , even for her was harat the beginning.

'I think you could call it a jutsu , although the truth it that _they_ had used a pentagram.'

The pinky watched Madara and took a deep breath. Things should have been different , she shouldn't have been there and nothing was fair at all. She will make a complaint after everything will be over , but her main problem was Madara. The Uchiha wanted answers and it was his right.

_Well , Kyo has always said that when life gives you a chance you take it ... unless younare like us. In that case when life gives you a chance you blackmail it._

Sakura smiled-it the first time in seventeen years whenshe really missed Kyo and Kyoto.

'How are you feeling?' Asked Sakura suddenly.

Madara stayed in his place and in less than a second his Sharingan had activated. Little dove proved to be an ally , her chakra flow was slowly and perfectly distribute. She had no harmful thought.

'Why are you asking?'

Sakura saw Madara didn't trust her. It was a normal reaction for a man revived by those two idiots. She had no choice but to be honest.

'When _they _used to resurect somebody , that person usually has a hangover. It could be really annoying so tell me if something is bothering you. '

Madara was perplex. Who was more exactly _that_ pink-haired girl? Madara felt a sharp pain in his head . Sakura noticed Madara's reaction , she stood up and went to take something from a night stand. Madara couldn't help himself and stared at the girl's curves. It was something in the way she moves , so lustful so tempting. She was far more attractive in a thin short material than in her war uniform.

'Here! Take this painkiller. ' said Sakura woking up Madara.

'It will help you.' se added.

Madara continued on staring at her and he put his hand on hers covering the painkiller. Sakura felt a strange sensation but she kept her head cool.

'You always want the answers but you never ask properly something.'

The Uchiha blinked. This girl was totally different from the one he had met during the war. He understood that somehow he was resurrect and Madara could bet that Sakura was involved. With a soft wave he raised her chin so that the girl could look in his black eyes. Madara confirmed his concerns.

'Your eyes are no more the same.'

Sakura smirked , indeed she was different. A lot of things changed in the past weeks , it took a lomg time but she finally realised that her life , how she knew it end along with the war. It was sad and cruel , but she had to stay strong. However , her answer was short and unsure.

'Indeed , they aren't. '

'But' continued the girl 'now I look better at you I realise I have no reason to be sad or mad. They don't forget me after all. By sending you here they are certainly trying to tell me something. '

Again that "they" , well Madara couldn't get it anymore. He needed clear answers and was ready to do everything for them.

'Little dove , I think we should have a little chat.'

* * *

_**See how I leave with every piece of you**_

_**Don't underestimate the things that I will do**_

* * *

Sakura was sitting on her bed waiting for Madara to tell the first words or to ask something. The Uchiha brought himself a chair and for the last five minutes he was staring at the little girl thinking about what had happened recently and what is he going to find out. Anyway looking carefully at the young girl at leaving aside her beauty , those green eyes were hiding something. Maybe Naruto and Sasuke were just a red herring to distract everyone from the main character. But this still wouldn't explain anything.

'So , little dove , who are you?' asked Madara.

She stayed on shortly and she decided that truth was the best option , for herself and for Madara.

'It will be a long story , I warn you! SO , my name is Sakura Haruno , but where I come from everybody is calling me either Inndia or Aicha due to my exotic appearance. They said these nicknames are perfect for me but don't call me like that because I will get annoyed.'

Madara looked at her for a moment , she was an exotic presence even more now with the seal on her forehead and for one reason or another , he thought these nicknames were the most suitable.

'Now , I don't know if you are going to believe me , but I am begging you ! Listen to all what I've got to say! Said Sakura in a loud voice. 'I am not from Konoha … or the ire country..or this world. It sounds crazy , I know , but there's a big place where others are ruling the world you know. '

Madara's eyes widened in surprise.

'It's not a joke. You see , the Universe it's full with _worlds , dimensions_ , different and alike but no matter how are ,they have something in common. The world has rules and there are certain forces who exist only to be sure that the tents are respected. For you , humans what you don't know it's chaos , but for us , everything has to be in a perfect harmony. I can't tell you all because it's a rule about this , but I can tell you about my brothers. They are really strong and important and in less words , their job is to assure the version of events. They are Kyo and Kyotot…Yin and Yang for friends.'

'Are they Gods?' Madara asked in a low voice.

'You can called them like that …' answered the girl looking in void.

'So you are a God too?'

'Hell no!' giggled the pinky. 'I am not like Kyo and Kyoto , I called them brthers , but we are not actually siblings ,let's say they are adopted. My parents Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno were the captains of their personal guard and between my parents and my brothers was formed a bond. When I as born they considered me their little sister and we became a family…it simply happened and .. it was perfect.'

Madara could felt the sorrow but he didn't want to interrupt the girl's speech. For a moment he remembered his old family . However he throw aways those pictures very quickly , he didn't need any of the past ghost now. He had to be concentrated on Sakura's story moreover , Madara had a feeling that the girl didn't lie.

'Tell me more about these guys…Kyo and Kyoto!' demanded Madara.

Sakura smirked, his male voice was harsh and made her trembled.

'There are a lot to tell about them. I can tell you that they have no sense of orientation , Kyo likes bright colors and hates carrots while Kyoto enjoys reading and it's a very good ghost story-teller. They are both handsome with sense of humor , blond hair , ash mauve eyes …. But you don't care about all these details , you care only about their powers and abilities , don't you?'

Madara rolled his eyes.

'What do you think ? I care only about their power , about what they do and what they could do. When ypu talk about God's you're expecting to hear things abou4 goodness. '

The girl took a deep breath , she did her best to avoid crying.

'Of course , that's what you all want to hear.' Her voice became uncertain and trembled . 'For yu , all those stuffa weren't important , but for me...they meant everything. I guess you have or had a person very important for you. I guess you know how painful is when that person disappear and none around you cares or understand your sorrow. '

She looked at Madara from the corner of her eye. The man was standing there quietly his thoughts were far away , somewhere in the past. _Izuna..._

'Silence is an answer too.'said Sakura.' My brother are very strong but they use theor powers only as an ultimate variant and only when the events aren't undre control. For everything else I and others like me exist. Since I am so close to them , we usee to train together and I learned a lot of things. Apparently , Kyo and Kyoto could use every jutsu , in fact these are the simplest , you should see how we fight with pentagrams. '

The story was great so far. A beautiful girl , two brothers , and a world to be ruled. However , there were still more questions and everything was very confused. Yet he didn't find out why he was there.

'Why are you here? I understand , you are not a God but your place is not here. Even I understand this and I am just a resurrected person.'

'Do you believe me?'asked the girl.

_Does she even listen to me at all? Damn I don't have time to play stupid games and have endless conversations with this little girl. Even though I don't mind if I spend a little longer with this pinky._

Madara's eyes gleamed. Indeed he was in the same room with a very beautiful and young girl. To make the situation even worst Madara realised that she wore only a long T-shirt and she was laying on her bed so luring. He was dead for a long time and maybe for the first time the lust for a girl's skin was bigger than the lust for blood._ Calm down , you are too experienced for fallimg so easily. It's just a...body...a girl...one hell of a God._

'It's hard to think that all what you have just said is true.' Said Madara trying to control his voice,

'I don't have any kind of proof , I agreed , but you are here , aren't you? I don't know any kind of perfect resurrect jutsu or a person who can cast it . You are smart enough to realise that greater forces are part of this game. Look! The things are complicated very complicated actually and if you still have some patience I will tell you more about me and my homeplace but for jow , I want to talk about the war. Even if was your idea it was the perfect cover for what had happened in this world it's all what I know. I felt some strnage chakra and presences during the war , but I thought it was just the enemy. Hell I was wrong...again.

I don't know exactly what had happened , but my parents aren't here anymore and...'

It was painful to continue but for Madara the death of someone loved wasn't something new.

'Were they killed? '

Sakura looked at him withwith a scared face. If Madara stay , he will have to learn a lot of things about her and her world. Of course the rules even Sakura knows the rules.

'This is not the point . For us birth , death are just some abstract notions. We came here 18 years ago after we were accused of betrayal. Kyo and Kyoto said nothing in our favor and my parents were really ok woth the sentence. Whem I tried to find out the truth everybody stop me and because they can't as soon as we arrived on Erah they erase my memories. However , I can't be mad due to this I can live a normal life...as normal as a shinobi life is. And I am really grateful.'

'So you can't be killed?' asked Madara tired.

'Not really. I know it's a little bit too much for you but I will finish soon. Well , we have our human form and this means we have a real life. We are born and you die , this is the task-we live a real life we have a fate and a story... we are not allowed to commit suicide or to be killed by someone who knows our secret.'

Madara seemed a little disappointed , he thought it would be easier to deal with the girl. Sakura noticed his reaction and smirked. She was the same a week ago . Of course she was mad because Kyo and Kyoto send she on Earth , but she had the chance to meet so wonderful people and to be happy. And now , they send Madara it was definitely a sign.

'Don't worry...the world should end soon so ...'

Madara fel a heavy weight pressing on his chest. Sakura said those words so easily too easily to lie. Besides , Madara was the one who brought (almost) the end.

'Little dove , are you sure?' Ask Madara worh a sarcastic voice.

'Don't tease me. I said the truth. You know during the war , Kyo and Kyoto disappear. I didn't find out how and why , but I can't feel their presence amd without the force who keep the equilibrium , a world can't exist. You , people , need stability. '

'In that case , my presence is unlessunless , no?' Tried Madara to block the girl.

Sakura blinked in surprise , she never thought not een for a second that Madara is usless. The pinky really wanted to believe that the revived Uchiha was a gift feom her brother , from the Gods. He was an Uchiha and rhey have glorious fates , this was an argument too.

'You are not useless. I know a way to save the world but I can't do it on my own. We must see Kaguya-sama , she appeared during the war and this mean she's Ok and out of danger. However, I realised that the only way is to go back in the exactly moment , so it's like we have to go back in time.'

_Oh my God! In what kind of shit I was throwing in ?_

'Kaguya was the Godness Rabbit the one who used me.'

'You were the fool. Kaguya-sama became one of us after she was sealed by Hamura-san and Hogormo-san. It's another long storystory , let's keep it for later. So any ideas of how we can contact her?.

_Seriously in what hell of a shit I am right now? I should save the world I hate the most...life isn't fair. Maybe I should help this little girl to see what will happen. When my first occasion appears , I will go away. _

'It sounds crazy ...well not so crazy after all what you told me but here me out. Once I hearda story about a forbidden jutsu which allowed you to travel across the time and changed the history. However , no one believed in its existence and providing it exist , it requires both izanami and izanagi so it's not a very convenient technique. '

Sakura closed her eyes. A lot of things have changed recently , but she was the same. Her life in Konoha was just a holiday , the truth was unavoidable. Sakura's duty is to assure the version of events and protect what _he created. _

'We will find a way.' She stood up. ' I am no longer a shinobi , a medic-nin or Fifth Hokage pupil , I am _SAKURA HARUNO _member of the Heaven's guard and it's my duty to prevent a catastrophe. You are just a human but judging your sins it's better to help me.'

Madara clenched his fists-she was irritating but Sakura was right.

'However ' continued the girl . 'Thank you.. I know I can't do this alone. Let's save the world together , _Uchiha Madara! '_

Madara made a revision in his head. He died for the secons time only to be resurrect by some Gods and helped thir little sister to save the world he had tried to destroy. _They really have sense of humour. _

'So I will be your bodyguardbodyguard , won't I? But...why me?' The Uciha couldn't stop to ask.

'Oh, it's simple. Because _**I bet on you!'**_

* * *

_**We could have had it all**_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

* * *

**I am sorry for every grammar or spelling mistake. English is not my first language so I am still learning how to write correctly. I hope you enjoy readig , I know it'a a lomg dialogue but in fact his chapter was a conversation between Madara amd Sakura. Every review will help me , cheer me up and make me write even faster. Let me see what you think abot this.**

**Kora**


End file.
